


Parapines - One Shot Collection (Pre-Buttons)

by discogirlcomingthrough



Series: Parapines [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman, Parapines - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Parapines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discogirlcomingthrough/pseuds/discogirlcomingthrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a few One Shot Parapines stories (suggested by you at discogirl-comingthrough.tumblr.com) that I thought I would upload on here too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sapper Trapper

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was suggested by jkl-fff. Thank you so much for your suggestion!  
> Suggestion - Norman walks in on Dipper jamming out to "Disco Girl". (Sapper Trapper - Super Trooper-Abba references<3)

**Sapper Trapper**

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"AHH!-nothing!" Dipper screamed, diving for the CD player on the opposite side of the attic. "H-hey Norm, o'l buddy, o'l pal!" He awkwardly leaned on the now quiet stereo. "H-how long have you been standing there?" Grimacing, Dipper began to scratch the back on his neck. Norman stalked over to Dippers side. Dipper shrunk further into himself, his eyes glued to Norman's.

"Were ... were you listening to Ba..." Norman's cheeks began to quiver with choked back laughter. "Baba?" He exploded. The laughter echoed throughout the room. Keeling over holding his stomach tight, Norman was ecstatic at the revelation. However, an annoyed Dipper, who crossed his arms tightly over his chest, was not so amused.

"Alright, calm down." He cringed. Norman waved one arm in the air whilst the other was still holding onto his aching stomach to stop it from falling off.

"I-I-c-ca-can't!" He forced, the tears flowing freely down his face.

"I'll have you know Baba have some very good and catchy songs! Otherwise they wouldn't be in the top 40, alright?!" He snapped. Norman tried wiping the tears off of his face and to tame his laughter.

"I-I'm-n-not-la-laugh-laughing-at-that!" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"Then what are you laughing at?" Finally calming down long enough to take a deep and needed breath, he gave a light chuckle.

"I'm ... I'm laughing about the fact _you_ listen to them."

"And why is that so funny?"

"B-because you tried to ... to put on this ... "manly" thing ... like the bands you listen to ... and stuff ... but then ... I c-catch you on your own... listening to this ... it's just, ... cute." Norman wiped his hand under his eyes and let out the last few breathy laughs. Dippers eyes widened. Clearly insulted, he furrowed his eyebrows in a rage.

"I'm not cute." He stated, and sneezed. Chuckling again at the noise he made, Norman tapped on his shoulder.

"You're kinda cute, Dip. I mean, you even sneeze like a kitten" Dipper’s face was scarlet. Smiling sweetly to his friend, he turned to pick up the Baba album whilst Dipper mumbled something under his breath that sounded like _‘I’m manly as hell’_. "Hey, is this the album with Sapper Trapper on? I know that song; Courtney makes me listen to it all the time"

"Y-you like ... Baba?" Dippers features softened as he looked onto his friend. Gently shaking his head, he glanced back up to Dipper.

"No, not really. But if you l-like them, I-I could try." Dipper grinned widely. "It could be fun! Especially ... w-watching your d-dance moves again!" He couldn’t control his outburst of laughter, but this time Dipper wasn’t annoyed with him. If anything, he was just overwhelmed his best friend wanted to try and like a band just for him. His face was still tinted pink but with flattery.


	2. Extra Cosy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friend sweaters by Mabel. In freakin' July.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to jkl-fff for the suggestion for this one shot!

**Extra Cosy**

"Eeeeeek! What do you think?" Mabel shrieked, her whole body uncontrollably shaking. In front of her stood two very sweaty boys, wearing oversized sweaters. "You have to wear them all the time. Promise?!"

Dipper, fanning himself with his hand and gasping for air, wore a baggy red tight-knit sweater with a cute little green ghost embroidered on the front and the letters "BFF" stood bold and proud underneath. Norman, who had a hold of the bottom of his and was shaking it to allow air in to cool down his vastly over heating body, wore pretty much the same, however his was a teal-blue with a dark blue pine tree in place of the ghost.

"I made them a little big so you can wear them even when were older!" She cooed, wrapping her arms around her own shoulders in a self-hug.

"It's ... lovely Mabel." Norman grimaced, wiping the back of his hand over his brow. "But ... I ... I have to ... to take it off. It's very ..."

"You hate it!" Mabel whined. Dramatically falling onto her bottom, she grabbed her own sweater and pulled it up to over her head and knees and swayed back and forth.

"No, no, no! I don't hate it I love it!" Norman panicked, glaring at Dipper for help; however he was too busy trying to stick his head out of the window to get as much fresh air as he could. Norman knelt down beside her. "It's just ... it’s July, Mabel. It's really, really warm. I adore it and I will wear it all the time ... I promise! But ... I'm so warm right now." Mabel peeked out over the top of her sweater to glare at him.

"You promise?" She muffled. Smiling sweetly, he nodded.

"I promise. I mean, look! It has a pine on it, it’d b-be an insult ... not to wear it." Mabel giggled slightly, pulling her head out of her top. His face fell into a pained look as the sweat beaded off of his temple. "But I've really got to take it off." He awkwardly attempted to pull off the sweater quickly but his own sweat had made it difficult to do so.

"Geez Mabel, do you have no concept of heat?!" Dipper complained, trying to tug his own sweater over his head. Mabel blew a raspberry at him.

"Of course I do! That's why I made them extra thick and extra cosy! I don’t want you two getting cold now, do I?"


	3. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's an evil genius with a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to jkl-fff for the suggestion for this one shot! Sorry it took so long for me to post this, I've had a bit of a hectic weekend, but hopefully I'll have the rest out soon :)

**Collision**

It wasn't intended. It was a complete accident. It was all Mabel's fault. Norman was pretty sure that she had planned this out months ago when she first found out about Norman’s feelings for her brother. Hopefully this whole ordeal could be forgotten about. Hopefully Dipper had already forgotten and put it past him quickly; very quickly. But due to the ridiculously red flush on his cheeks and the frightened look in his eyes, he knew it wasn't an easy fix.

"I...I'm so ... sor-"

"No ... no,-it's-cool-man,-it's-cool." His movements were jittery. Both boys sat there a good metre away from each other avoiding eye contact the best they could. Norman had taken to scratching the crease of his arm red raw whilst Dipper played with the hem of his vest. Mabel was long gone once the  _'incident'_  happened.

It all started as an innocent stroll through the park with the twins. Dipper wanted to prove to Norman that gnomes were real, not that Norman didn't believe him of course, but he allowed him to prove his point none the less. It was around 15 minutes into the walk when they hit the trees with the pulled up roots. Norman wasn't very graceful at the best of times. In fact, he hadn't known anyone but Dipper who was clumsier than himself. After the first few trips over the roots, he swore he saw Mabel's eyes glisten with what he knew now to be pure evil.

After his fifth trip, Dipper instinctively grabbed a hold of his sleeve in hopes of saving his friend from a painful thud to the ground. Mabel took her opportunity and harshly pushed her brother over a large stump. With his grip still on Norman, he pulled him down with him. Both of the boys let out a loud cry and crashed against the not-so-soft mud, tangled up in each other. Norman was straddled on top of Dipper in a very suggestive way. Their eyes widened as their cheeks tinted pink.

"Ah! ... S-sorry Dip ..." Norman stuttered, placing his hand on the ground next to him for balance to push himself off of Dipper and help him to get up; or at least that was the plan. Instead, Norman accidentally put his hand in a pile of very wet and slippy mud. It happened too quickly to stop it. His hand went from underneath him and he lost his balance.

It isn't exactly how he wanted his first kiss to go, but it was with the boy he wanted it with. It was only for a moment before Norman dove off of Dipper, but a moment Norman wouldn't forget any time soon, though he hoped Dipper would (in a way) to save any embarrassing encounters later on. One day they could both laugh about this. But for right now, Norman was flustered. He wasn't sure whether he was going to kill or kiss Mabel.


	4. Rooftop Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Gravity Falls: Dipper tells Norman about telling Wendy how he feels (based off the latest episode)

**Rooftop Stargazers**

"Try to have a good time without me!" Norman remembered Dipper saying to him before his weekend away with his Dad. Like he'd even have fun without Dipper and Mabel there. He didn't even want to go on this stupid trip but Courtney begged her mother to take her shopping to a real mall and their mother had somehow convinced his father to take Norman on a 'boys weekend away'. All that consisted of was the two of them awkwardly sat in some busted up raft in the middle of a lake where his phone didn't even get signal. They hardly even spoke the whole weekend; they even slept in different tents to avoid even more tension. It wasn't that he hated his Dad, he just didn't know how to act around him because he wasn't a 'mans man' like his Dad wanted him to be. He was just a little freak. When they finally returned to Gravity Falls late Sunday afternoon, he was so excited to finally see Dipper again.

But what he didn't expect was to come back to find out that Dipper had told Wendy how he felt about her.

The boys sat on the rooftop of the Mystery Shack that Sunday night. At first, Norman felt his inner's shatter into a million pieces when Dipper first mentioned the fact he told her. "So, how ... how did you tell her?" He barely croaked. He didn't except Dipper to ever tell Wendy how he felt about her. On one hand, he admired how brave Dipper had been, but on the other, he was devastated.

"Well, I guess it was kinda ... unintentional." He heavily sighed. "We went on this mystery to find out who the author of the journal was and stuff..." Norman felt his heart crush further when he heard Dipper had took Wendy out on an adventure and not him. He had still yet to go on a real adventure with the twins. Clutching onto the roof, he glared at the darkness of the woods. "I thought she was dead." Norman’s head snapped up in shock.

"What do you mean? Is she okay?" He might be jealous of her, but he really did like Wendy as a friend, especially after their conversation on the rooftop a month or two before.

"Yeah, she's okay. It wasn't her."

"Okay, now I'm confused." Norman scrunched his face up. Dipper let out a breathy laugh and inhaled the cold nights air. The sun had set a few hours before and the purple in the sky had begun to fade to black.

"There was a shape shifter we encountered and, kinda got in a fight with I guess? It shifted into Wendy and pretended to be dead. And ... I was so scared that my dumb adventuring had her killed." Folding his arms on his lap he sighed heavily. "I told her that I was in love with her and she couldn't die on me. Stupid right?" He tilted his head towards Norman and reviled a side smirk. "She was stood behind me and heard everything, and then actually fought the shape shifter!" Smiling widely at the memory of the day prior, "she kicked its as-"

"Wait..." Norman cut him off. "You ... told her you ... love her?" He was thankful for the nights sky overhead so Dipper couldn't see how disgustingly pale his skin had turned. Dipper awkwardly shifted his weight and rubbed the back of his head.

“Well, yeah. I didn’t mean to it just … came out.” “What did she say?” “She said she knew already.” Norman was already aware that Wendy knew. “And … she said she’d loved hanging out with me and that if I stopped being her friend she’d be gutted.”

“But?”

“She said she was too old for me. I guess I already knew that.” He groaned. Wiping his hands down his face, he flopped back onto the rooftop, staring at the stars that had just started to peak out. “I’m so stupid. I can’t believe I did that!” Smiling lightly, Norman laid back too.

“For the record, I don’t think you’re stupid.” Dipper turned his gaze to the side of Norman’s face. Norman’s eyes stayed fixated on the stars.

“You don’t?” Norman shook is head.

“Not at all. If anything, I think you were really brave to … tell her.”

“I’m not feeling very brave …”

“But, now you know Dip. You don’t have the _‘what ifs’_ playing around your mind. And you know that she loves you as a friend, too. I mean … I get it. It’s not the way you wanted, but at least … at least you won’t have the regret of never knowing.” Dipper turned his puzzled face away and back to the stars.

“Huh. I never … thought of it that way.” He genuinely started to feel better about the whole situation.

“I mean, I don’t think I could ever … do what you did.” Which he didn’t, did he? He had had plenty of times to tell Dipper that he harbored a ridiculous crush on him, but he could never bring himself to do it.

“Thanks man.” Dipper smiled, turned his head towards Norman.

“Yeah.” Norman smiled back and looked over at Dipper to catch his eyes. It felt like eternity staring into each other’s eyes until Dipper began to come uncomfortable.

“So!” he jumped up to his feet. “Want a soda? ... I'll get us sodas ... Yeah, I’ll go get that," he awkward rushed and dove down the ladders. Norman chuckled silently to himself.

_Another opportunity wasted_. He thought and sighed to himself.


End file.
